


玛丽欧涅特第三夜 唇边雪

by makosunfish



Series: 玛丽欧涅特 [2]
Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Series: 玛丽欧涅特 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164029





	玛丽欧涅特第三夜 唇边雪

今晚的音乐节目推迟了。午后的待机室难得一片安静。

天气闷热，风扇嗡嗡响着，曺圭贤的头发被风吹得小幅舞动。他倒在沙发里睡得飘然欲飞，突然被门口一阵轻微的骚动吵醒，眼皮一掀，刚好看到元永善和朴正洙提着几袋冰淇淋走进来。

在suju的待机室，零食永远消失得最快，曺圭贤慢腾腾支起身体，走到袋子前瞟了一眼。一眨眼的工夫，冰淇淋只剩最后三个了，是他不喜欢的冰棍式。  
厉旭在一旁抓着甜筒吃得津津有味，见他犹豫，走近道：“趁东海和银赫哥没回来快点挑一个吧。”  
“他们俩去哪了？”曺圭贤环视一周，边剥开包装纸边随口问。

话音刚落，李东海和李赫宰便一前一后地走进待机室，面色看上去有些怪异。

空气的流向忽然异常，曺圭贤纳罕地望望李赫宰，又瞅瞅李东海，忍不住发问：“发生什么事了么？”

李东海抬头笑了笑，只是摆手不语。今天他做的是顺直发造型，额前的碎发随着动作轻微摇晃着，是副极乖巧的样子，只可惜那笑容里总带着点心不在焉的意思。  
李赫宰则更为明显，哼着歌走到袋子前，揪出最后一根冰棍，看都没看就往嘴里塞。

曺圭贤的小眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单。当然他皱眉也有一部分是因为李赫宰不敢恭维的哼唱实力。  
不管因为什么，谁能说曺圭贤的直觉是错的呢。  
李东海和李赫宰确实有事。

最近几周，不该发生的错误已经连续发生，他们就像两个被迫架上舞台的木偶，看不见幕布后提线的手，永远陷在随时被操纵起舞的惶然中。这些诡奇的经历缠绕着丝丝灵异，却又充满了未知的刺激，到了这时候，二人已从最初的惊恐和羞耻中脱离，静下心来想分析出灵异事件发生的规律。

李东海的观点很简单，只要他们两个不见面，就不会遇上那些荒唐事了。李赫宰却不以为然，第一次的时候，他也是在自己家睡觉，却莫名其妙跑到了东海床上去；即使不论这点，从现实考虑，他们要作为suju一起活动，怎么可能时时避开对方。

对于李东海的慌乱和气恼，李赫宰不是无法理解，只是在他看来，灵异事件对二人的身体没有造成任何实质伤害，只要不拒绝，甚至还会成为一种难得的享受。男人向来肉欲至上，很难说他没有生出随波逐流的心思。

被上的不是他，说些风凉话可不就简单。李东海被李赫宰的话气得直瞪眼，瞪了几下又心虚地错开视线，他最近不敢看赫宰的眼睛了，只是浅浅一望，便想起男人在鹅黄的灯光里眉目含星，用力挺腰进入自己时的模样。  
李东海强烈地感觉到，他们不能再这样继续了。

各执一词的讨论没什么好的进展，本该严肃的话题就这么不了了之，二人各怀心思，却都不敢向对方透露内心深处的想法。

待到走回待机室，盘桓在二人间的尴尬已经散去了不少，可惜并没躲过曺圭贤敏锐的直觉。李东海的心虚总是藏得很蹩脚，只好往待机室最角落躲，倚着墙根默默吸冰棒。  
同样，按照圭贤的观点，当李赫宰看上去过分泰然自若的时候，基本上就是慌透了。只见他面无表情地攥着冰棒，视线的焦点始终落在不远处的东海身上，确切地说，是落在李东海含着冰棒的嘴唇上。

李东海吃个冰淇淋也能走神，他不咬冰棒，只一味舔着，偶尔将那粉色的柱形冰块深深含入吸上几口，直到嘴唇被冻得艳红艳红，又怕凉似的快速吐出来。几个来回下来，粉色的果汁被他缓缓吸出，冰棒变得透明发白，那副善于微笑的薄唇也被磨得微微发肿了，他才终于想起似的，白到发蓝的小虎牙轻轻磕住冰棒，腼腆咬掉一小口。

这幅光景着实有点刺激了，虽然李赫宰也说不明白为什么刺激。他毫无自觉地颤抖了一下，一转脸却迎上金厉旭真挚而迷惑的目光。  
“银赫哥，为什么总看东海哥？”金厉旭直接问他。  
“有什么吗？看得那么认真。”

不等他阻止，话已经被全场最没眼力见的人脱口而出，李东海闻言猛地抬头，正对上李赫宰目光里未褪干净的痴迷，漂亮的脸便一阵阵地红白交错。他三下两下吞完冰棍，冰得呲牙咧嘴也顾不得，大步出了门，转身落荒而逃。

待机室所在的走廊尽头有个小小的杂物间，李赫宰追进来时，李东海正背对着他站在房间正中央，扒拉手里的扫帚柄玩。  
关门声惊醒了东海，他知道谁来了。说他别扭也好、任性也罢，此时他不想转身面对那人。

“不是，东海啊，”李赫宰在杂物间转转悠悠酝酿了一会儿，突然发现没什么好解释的，目光讷讷转向灰色的扫帚柄，“那个，好玩吗？”  
他只能问些无关紧要的问题，以期打破僵硬的气氛。

李东海不言，把手里的扫帚柄“哐”地一丢，任它躺在地上承受自己所有的不满。  
“怎么，你觉得好玩？想玩？”

那你自己玩去。

话里的意思谁都听得明白，李赫宰赔着笑捡起扫帚，规规整整放回角落。也难怪东海气他，他得承认，近来心思确实有点变多了，总朝着不应该的方向想入非非。好比此刻，他从背后看李东海的两肩，忽觉得依然如从前般瘦小单薄，不同于在自己手臂里紧实的手感，那两团裹在衬衣里的肌肉，仿佛奶糕似的柔软腻滑。

“我说了，我也控制不了，呀，听听人说话好不好？”他又解释了两句，想把手臂搭上人的肩膀，可举到一半却突地停住。

李东海的肩膀乃至身体突然间变得很僵硬。还未来得及说话，忽然双腿一软，猛地跪下身去。  
“啊！！呀！你这xx……”双膝砸在地砖上声响沉闷，猝不及防的人大声呼痛，心里对李赫宰的怒气瞬间达到峰值。

说风凉话就算了，现在还踢他后腿！李赫宰真当自己打不过他是不是！

然而，一句脏话含在嘴里还没骂，李东海也停住了。

“…不是我干的。”眼睁睁看着东海在自己眼前突然跪倒，李赫宰方才也惊得瞳孔一缩。

空气凝滞，二人跟着屏息，皮带滑动和拉链解开的声音窸窸窣窣响起。

哦，又来了。该死的又来了。  
偏偏是在这种时候…！

李东海试着动动身体，果然，和前两次一样，想转转脖子都做不到。他只能手足无措地跪着，眼睛四处乱瞟，眼看着那头的李赫宰步履僵硬，机械地移动到自己面前——以裤腰大开的状态。  
“你冷静，真的，都冷静…”李赫宰显然也没想到事情会演变成这样，还来不及反应手便自动解开了裤子，垂眼便是李东海正对自己裆部的脸。

李东海的脸已经涨得通红，紫色的青筋在额角若隐若现。实在太无语了只好闭上眼，假装脸前那个鼓鼓囊囊的东西不存在。  
去他妈的冷静。李赫宰你把脸对着一个男人的裆试试。

太近了，真的太近了，他的鼻尖几乎贴上男人的内裤，好在李赫宰是个干净的，下身倒没什么不堪的气味，蒸红李东海脸颊的，只是无限扩散的尴尬和咚咚乱撞的心跳。

李赫宰停住了最后的动作，便发现自己进入了完全僵硬的状态，只能用仅剩的一点冷静提醒东海。  
“你闭上嘴。一直闭着。”  
接下来会发生什么，仅从二人的姿势也可辨得清清楚楚。眼看着李东海眼底的泪花就要往外飙，李赫宰也知道这事实在太挫男人的自尊，因此哪怕是没用的法子，也得说出来，万一管用了呢。  
不过，尽管这样劝阻，其实方才李东海凑上来的刹那，他下身已经一个激灵挺立起来。对方含住他的器官奋力吞吐的样子，正清晰地浮入意识中。

可惜，挣扎显然是无用的。  
那个熟悉的声音再度响起，过分淫荡的音色瞬间扩散在二人的脑海。

【吃进去。】

李东海的眼泪终于流下来，手不受控制地抬起，从对方的内裤里掏出已经硬挺多时的肉物，只瞥了一下，就委屈得直眨眼，纤长睫毛很快挂满了剔透的泪珠儿。

“你别张嘴就好……”李赫宰想，至少前几次他们的嘴是自由的。可他话到一半，却见李东海的脸贴上来，紧闭的唇微微张开，舌尖扫过他紫红的柱头。  
“…！”李赫宰猛咬牙，差点闷哼出声，李东海的嘴唇很凉，应当是刚才吃冰棒的缘故。他惊讶地看着男人的双手紧紧覆上来，很快在整根硬物上快速滑动起来。  
“你……”你不介意吗？李赫宰想问。纵然短暂，方才的画面甚至令他感到一丝目眩，心脏都跟着沦陷在柔软中。

然而李东海只是无法控制动作罢了。天知道他有多无辜！他的手并他的嘴，仿佛彻底麻木般，没有一个听自己的差遣。李赫宰的肉茎粗壮且十分有活力，触上去几乎错觉要烫了手，可他却连抽离都做不到，手心连人的囊袋都一并裹住，细致地来回揉搓。

身上的人气息渐渐粗重，李东海知道，李赫宰应该是爽的。也不知为什么，那个模糊的认知让他心中安慰了些许。眼泪胡乱糊了满脸，他终于彻底放弃般地张口，于是下一秒，麝香、腥咸和满当当的肉感争先恐后，一并扑进嘴里来。

“唔……”被异物充斥口腔的感觉并不舒服，一次进得太深，李东海反射性地作呕，却感到对面人按捺不住似的，跟着挺了挺下腹。  
“牙齿，收一收……”李赫宰知道，这个节骨眼上还提要求实在混蛋了点，可是他的理智已经散了个九成九，顾不得那么多。  
李东海轻飘飘瞪了他一眼，还是用微弱的力量努力收了牙齿。

这下子更舒服了，李赫宰忍不住感受着，经过冰棒的洗礼，李东海的口腔正是恰到好处的冰凉，探进去搅弄时可以碰到他口内残余凉意的嫩肉和舌根，那清凉而湿润的感觉不可不谓天堂。

漂亮的、可爱的东海，嘴里含着他的冰棒用力吸弄。  
方才那人暧昧的行为忽然投射出清晰无比的画面，号称平静湖泊的男人吞了吞口水，耳根忽然发了烧。滚滚热意烫过头脸，又一路沸腾至全身。

那一丝丝冰凉渐渐被茎身吞噬，仿佛他正用火热的阴茎消融他唇边的冰雪。李赫宰垂眼去看身下人的脸，那人清瘦俊美的面颊被肮脏的粗物顶起，在来回翻搅间撑起一个不自然的鼓包，李东海随着他的动作一声一声轻轻呜咽，脆弱得像一只被欺负狠了的猫崽。  
“唔…唔…”他的手指用力裹住未能含进去的部分，时轻时重地揉捏，口内的舌尖跟着用力，顶上对方同样脆弱的孔隙。

这个颇具挑逗性的行为似乎对李赫宰非常管用，他猛然缩紧了臀，却被僵硬的身体束缚，只能无谓地挣动几下。

两双通红的眼睛撞在一处，李赫宰咬着牙挑眉，似乎在质问李东海从哪里学来的技巧；而泪眼朦胧的李东海只是怨怼地瞪着他。  
什么技术不技术的，他都快不能呼吸了！

似乎感应到李东海的极度不适，对方的粗物突然自动抽了出来，在唇角牵出一道淫荡的银丝。李东海被捅得有些麻木的嘴唇有了恢复自由的迹象，他大声咳嗽了几下，正待说话，忽然感觉李赫宰的那玩意贴上了脸。

那东西贴着他的侧脸来回摩擦，甚至轻轻拍打他的面颊，发出暧昧的“啪啪”声，动作下流且色情，逼得他耳朵直冒热气。溢出的粘液把他已经化好的妆糊得一塌糊涂，李东海下意识抗拒地后缩，眼见着那跳动的粗长朝自己的唇滑过来。

“说实话，你是不是也很爽？”  
正推拒间，头顶冷不丁响起男人的声音，李东海皱起眉，简直不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
李赫宰是不是疯了？

李赫宰当然不是疯了，他直到这一刻才发现，原来嘴也会受到那股灵异力量的操控。刚才那句话，几乎是没经过任何思考过滤，就顺着他的嘴自发地溜出去了，话一出口他也慌成了傻子，想辩解又张不开嘴，只有晃动的瞳孔在竭力地表达自己的无辜。

“你有没有认真听过，每次我肏进去的时候，你都发出了什么声音?”  
无视李赫宰的个人意志，双唇还在机械开合着，完全不像话的语句声声砸在潮热而沉重的空气中。  
那语调，李东海十分熟悉，却又觉得陌生极了。

“你听上去真的很迫不及待。”  
“想要我干你，对吧？”

“你明明喜欢。你喜欢在我身下，像个荡妇似的发情。”

不是！呀！李东海！我没有这样想！李赫宰在心底激动地否认，可惜言语的桎梏似乎永远无法冲破，无论他怎样呐喊，东海也无法听见。  
汗水已经将李赫宰的上衣湿透，挣扎带来的剧痛蚀骨，那疼痛却不及李东海眼角的一滴泪来得重。

李东海哭了。  
这次不是不适的生理泪水，也不是因为羞耻流下的委屈泪水，过分的羞辱触碰了他的自尊。  
他的神情有了一瞬间的扭曲，因为无法自由低头，连这狼狈的表情都被李赫宰一一看去。

李东海告诉自己不该去听那些话，可是它们像讨厌的蚊蝇一般，绕着他的大脑盘旋不停。

他的声音或许真的很奇怪吧，奇怪到已经泄露了内心所有。  
李东海回想和那具身体紧密相连的时刻，他崩溃的泣声里，似乎也藏着些无法抑制的激动。

是啊。  
他确实不喜欢吗？他真的那么厌恶吗？  
他的灵魂里有没有另一个自己，哭叫着渴求李赫宰的拥抱。

将近二十年走过来，李赫宰最珍惜的，就是李东海一颗透明干净的心。只是想象亲手将那份美好污染，都令他无比烦躁，浑身颤栗到难以忍受。  
可是话已出口，李东海呆滞的神情和止不住的泪水已经告诉了李赫宰答案。

偏偏这时候身体又动作起来，强硬顶开了对方发青的嘴唇，以比上次更甚的力道猛力突进他的口腔深处。  
肉红的茎身和李东海潮红的面色再度交相呼应，可神奇的是，李赫宰隐隐感觉到，这次那家伙似乎没有抗拒。

“嗯……”他顺从地吞入整根性器，甚至用舌头讨好地扫过柱身和上方的浅沟。接着，便是一串格外激烈且肆意的吞吐。  
李赫宰没机会想太多，他忍不住低声沉吟，被李东海的舔弄逼得腰腹一阵酥麻，动作也跟着愈发粗鲁。

他把腰向前弓了弓，手缓慢覆上李东海后脑黑亮的发丝，随着顶弄揉上几下，几次大开大合的进出后，情不自禁地越攥越紧。

李东海被他抓得吃痛，同时又被奇妙地取悦。口腔内尽是独属于李赫宰的气味，将他逼得退无可退，似乎是前液的腥气，也许只是他泪水的咸味。  
算了吧，他不想再思考了。内心深处的答案比任何事都令他抗拒。  
也许，他没那么讨厌。至少他喜欢赫宰隐忍而性感的表情。  
随着这个想法的浮现，那些迷乱的气味似乎也开始令李东海血气上涌，大脑迟缓地接受着眼前的画面，呼吸却急促了起来。

他奋力呼吸着，李赫宰顶弄得越快，胸腔里的心跳就越大声。浑身卸了骨头似的，每个细胞都酥软麻痒，唯有胯间的一处，以肉眼可见的速度变得硬起来。

李赫宰看不见他身体的变化，从他眼中窥见些端倪却也不难。李东海的眼中有了几丝脆弱的迷离，同方才那全然的懊丧已有了明显不同。未几，他将整根强硬地顶入他柔软的喉头，几乎到了对方难以承受的深度和强度。

作呕的感觉哗地涌上，李东海嗯嗯唔唔地抗议几句，却被李赫宰抵着深处插了几下。无助的男人实在不知如何求救，只好抬起眼一眨不眨地望着对方，纯净黑瞳里带着一丝丝迷茫无措，直盯得李赫宰下身疯狂胀痛。

又是那个，他最喜欢的，李东海脆弱而不堪的模样。

“躲开…”李赫宰眯起一只眼，咬牙道。  
“？”李东海不明所以，下一秒便感到口中肉茎异常兴奋的跃动。

身体当然不会遵从二人的意志，性器被快速抽出，狠狠抵上身下男人的嘴唇，李赫宰终于忍耐不住，腥稠的白液一股股打上李东海的脸，甚至有些沾在了他的发梢，又顺着下巴缓慢滴在地砖中央。

“对不起…”李赫宰呆愣着开口，没忍住吞了吞口水。

李东海又被他弄成这副色情的样子了：原本白净的脸如今泛着不自然的潮红，被泪水、汗水和浊液沾得乱七八糟，有些哭肿的双眼反射性地微闭，浑浊的精液滑过他鼓动的喉结，流进衬衫的领口深处。  
他睁开眼睛，含泪的双瞳不满地望向自己，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：“你怎么射这么多啊…真是……”

李赫宰平复着喘息，慢慢恢复自由的双手温柔伸出，仔细地为东海整理着揉乱的头发。  
“对不起。”他轻声重复了一遍，忽然俯下身，在李东海发顶落下一个安静而爱怜的吻。

将头发和脸都仔仔细细用水冲过一遍，落汤鸡似的李东海一踏进待机室，就收到几副同时投来的诧异目光。

“东海啊？！”随行的cody孝恩姐惊得一把捂住了嘴，“为什么这样？！”  
好不容易做好的妆发这下算是全部归了零。  
“外面下雨了吗？”金厉旭也凑上来，递上一张纸巾，盯着人看了半天。

李东海不出所料又红了脸，支吾了几句不肯正面回答，最后还是李赫宰走过来，状似不经意地圆场：“刚才在外面摔了一跤，都弄脏了。”

“呀呀，孩子们，准备回家，”说话间朴正洙风风火火走进来，“今晚录制取消了。”

谢天谢地，由于设备和线路严重故障，今晚的音乐节目终于还是取消了。  
李东海心有余悸地捂了捂嗓子，他方才被那家伙顶得太深，大概轻微伤到了喉部，状态实在算不上很好。  
想到这里，他不自觉朝李赫宰的方向望了一眼，那人果然也在看他。

“听说你在外面摔倒了？”  
对视很快被打断，朴正洙走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，关切道：“没事吧……哭了？”

“为什么哭？”他望着李东海微肿的双眼，“很痛吗？”

李东海攥了攥拳，摇摇头，又轻轻点了点头。  
膝盖其实不太痛，嘴唇现在消肿了也还好。  
只是李赫宰那个吻有点痛。


End file.
